Tyrosh
Tyrosh is one of the nine principle Free Cities of Essos, and is located on an island, just west of the Disputed Lands. It is ruled by an Archon, but the role is largely superseeded by the rule of House Targaryen and the Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Layout Tyrosh is defended from both land and sea by its island-based location, and the two layers of high walls. The outer walls, around two-thirds the height of the inner, fused black dragonstone walls, are hewn from grey-brick, and are wide enough for ten men to march abreast atop. The city itself is split roughly into five districts, each area united by a common purpose, history or location. * The Harbour District - Built around the port and bays in which the sea snails that facilitated the growth from Valyrian outpost to Free City, the Harbour District serves as the entry point of most visitors to the city. On the northern aspect of the harbour the Tyroshi fleet can be found in all its strength, watched over those stationed in the Bleeding Tower, a spiralling construction of pale red stone that towers over the harbour. Within the Harbour District the most popular alehouses, inns and brothels can be found. * The Market District - West of the Harbour District and further towards the centre of the city, the Market District is the home of the Grand Bazaar, which, in contrast to the claims of the residents of Pentos, is considered the largest market in all of the Free Cities. Items common and rare can be found within the Great Bazaar, for those with appropriate currency. It is also a popular location for the cutpurses, thieves and vagabonds of the city, and is thus patrolled by guards in an attempt to quell crime in the area. * The Martial District - Spread along the southern wall, the Martial District borders the Market District to the north, the Harbour District to the east, and the Common and Golden Districts to the west. Found within are the barracks of the city guards, the shipyards in which the Tyroshi fleet is continuously repairs, strengthened and expanded, and the forges of dozens of blacksmiths. For every helm and blade created for the Bazaar, it is said that two more are made for the heads and scabbards of the protectors of the city. * The Common District - The largest of the five districts, the Common District serves primarily as housing for the mass of Tyrosh's population. Located in the north-west aspect of the city, it takes up nearly a third of the landmass within the twin walls, and is home to hovels and houses for the commonfolk, whether they be minor merchants or tavern-owners, carpenters or masons. Throughout the streets inns and pillowhouses can be found, as well as bakers, armourers and cordwainers who serve the population around them. * The Golden District - Sharing both name and purpose to that of the Golden District in Pentos, the region in Tyrosh is the smallest, but the most lavish. Home of the wealthiest and most powerful merchants of Tyrosh, as well as the site of the Archon's Palace. Locations of particular note * The Bleeding Tower - Found on the northern aspect of the Harbour District, the Bleeding Tower watches over both the port, and the entrance into the wharves and quays themselves. The Bleeding Tower is the tallest building in the Free City, the pale red stone pockmarked with arrow slits and murderholes. * The Fountain of the Drunken God - Located within the Market District, the Fountain of the Drunken God is a popular performance location for the performers of the city hoping to earn the coin of passersby with song, acting or humour. Visitors can expect to see jugglers, mummers' shows and musicians alike. * The Archon's Palace - Built at the heart of the Golden District, the Archon's Palace has a set of black-stone walls of its own, behind which gardens, pools and fountains filled with flowers, hedges and trees from across Essos and the Summer Isles can be found, as well as flocks of brightly coloured peacocks and parrots. In contrast to the dark walls that surround it, the Palace itself is carved from pale stone, chased in gold and bronze. Recent History House Targaryen, largely led by Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers, made its home within the Free City of Tyrosh after their expulsion from the Seven Kingdoms following the Blackfyre and Bloodraven Rebellions. Knowing that a poorly planned and rash invasion would yield nothing but death and failure, Bloodraven instead opted to consolidate power within the Daughters, before biding his time. Beginning to intertwine House Targaryen with the governing of Tyrosh, he begins a long and calculated process of seizing power. Bloodraven started by hiring a number of minor sellsword companies, uniting them under a single banner. With his new-found martial strength, much bolstering that which crossed the Narrow Sea with him, he entered into a series of contracts with the Free City of Tyrosh, using the payment to further increase the size of the Company. Eventually, satisfied with the amassed strength, Bloodraven enacts his ploy, and disposes the Triarch Illiphos Maegaan, placing a man of his own in his place. Ruling in all but name, House Targaryen now controlled the Free City, and had ambitions to claim the other two Daughters. Tyrosh provided soldiers, ships and provisions for the forces of the Red Dragons during the War of Unification, suffering heavy casualties at the Battle at Canahs and the Battle of Widows under the direction of Brynden Rivers and Aurion Targaryen. Since the War, Tyrosh has, along with Myr, been considered part of the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, and has served their Targaryen masters faithfully. Despite this, more recently there has been movements within the Free City in an attempt to revoke Targaryen control, giving leadership back to the Archon. Although efforts have been made to quell the movement, none of those involved have been caught thus far, and the current Archon, Vogan Nestoris, denies any and all knowledge of the occurrences. Tyrosh has long held a fluctuating opinion with the powerful Balarr Family situated upon the Stepstones island of Pryr, alternating between friendly trade deals of metals, wood and more specialised and refined items such as silks and jewellery to threats of war if certain requirements are not met. As the Family claims origin from the Free City of Tyrosh, there are many within the city that see the wealth and naval presence as belonging to the Archon and the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, and when the Family declares otherwise, tensions continue to grow. At present day, the Archon Vogan Nestoris has signed a two-year agreement for acquisition of the silver mined on the island of Pryr, in exchange for reduced tariffs on trade, and reduced prices at the Tyroshi forges. Category:Tyrosh Category:Essos Category:City Category:Free Cities